


Battle of the Nerds

by thenotso_ultiwrit



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blackmail, Evil triplet, F/M, Game Shows, Huelet Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotso_ultiwrit/pseuds/thenotso_ultiwrit
Summary: When Violet and Huey were called onto Dewey Dew-Night to determine the more intelligent, both are reluctant to participate. However, Louie and Lena provide them each with a compelling reason to stay.Chapter 1 is Day 3 Prompt: NerdsChapter 2 is Day 4 Prompt: Crush
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Battle of the Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m going to admit to copying the questions from Jeopardy, mainly because I don’t have time to research random trivia. On the bright side, if you want, you can play along to the questions by manipulating the screen. They’re not all too hard. Also, this one might be on the shorter side. I don’t have much story elements here, and some of the others will be a little OOC.

“Live from McDuck Manor, home of the most celebrated duck in Duckburg, also, Scrooge McDuck, it’s Dewey Dew-Night!” Dewey said in his announcer voice, flashing pictures in front of a camera. “On tonight’s show, we have the greatest event either of the participants have ever been in their entire lives, it’s Huey vs Violet in: The Battle of the NERDS!” Dewey ducked away, gesturing to Huey and Violet, sitting at desks with buzzers on top.

“Why did we agree to this again, Violet?” Huey asked his competitor.

“Your mom and Uncle Donald said that you were the smartest of the six of us, while my dads argued with them and said that I was.” Violet explained. “So, Dewey set up a competition to determine the most intelligent for his talk show.”

“Yeah, I remember that, but… why are we _agreeing_ to it?” Huey restated.

“I don’t really know; this is cutting into my reading time.” Violet scowled, crossing her arms.

“Focus, you two!” Dewey chastised, wheeling the board over in front of them. “Now, I’ve had our researcher carefully decide on which questions should be used in this competition.”

“Louie copied a bunch of questions from game shows, didn’t he?” Huey interrupted, stopping Dewey in his tracks.

“That’s not the point.” Dewey denied, looking at the board. “Now our categories are…” He was interrupted by footsteps walking away.

“We’re not doing this,” Huey called on his way out. Dewey became angry and annoyed that his contestants weren’t taking his show seriously, especially since they were live streaming.

“Louie! Lena! Present plan B!” he called, bringing the aforementioned ducks to the set. Each put down a box on Dewey’s desk, one red and one purple. Curious what he was doing, Huey and Violet stopped and watched. “Louie guessed that you two might be difficult. So, just in case, he and Lena prepared a backup plan.”

“In each of these boxes, there is a single piece of blackmail that will be shown to the internet if you don’t cooperate.” Louie stated. “I don’t know what’s in the purple box, Lena doesn’t know what’s in the red box. But Huey and Violet can only guess what is in their own.”

“Sit back in your seats and play the game,” Lena ordered. Wordlessly, Huey and Violet both sat in their desks again, eyes widened.

“Because of that little rebellion, I’m just going to take all the questions and shuffle them.” Dewey said, picking up the cards stacked neatly and mixing them all up as randomly as he could. For the record, I had no idea that was their plan.”

“Neither did I,” Webby said behind the camera, “and I don’t condone it,”

“Sorry, but I had a bet to win,” Louie said insincerely, “and I couldn’t let you possibly cause me to lose,”

“And the bet was against me, Vi.” Lena added. “I refuse to let you lose because of it,” Dewey stacked up all the cards and pulled the first one.

“First question,” he said, bringing everyone back to the game, “What nuts are commonly associated with a certain U.S. state, yet originated from Australia?” Violet pushed her buzzer first.

“The macadamia nut,”

“Correct!”

* * *

“Alfred Nobel, the creator of the Nobel Prize, was rumored to have done so because he wanted the world to forget he also created _blank,_ ” Huey hit his buzzer.

“Dynamite,” he answered.

“Correct!”

* * *

“English, Mandarin, Tamil, and Malay are official languages of this island mation.”

“Singapore,” Violet answered.

* * *

“Dividing the cost of the deal, by square acre, approximately how much was paid for each acre of land purchased in the Louisiana Purchase?”

“Eighteen dollars and twelve cents!” Huey answered first, though Violet was only a half second away from hitting her own buzzer.

“Correct! Adjusting for inflation, how much is that equivalent to, today?” Violet hit her buzzer first this time.

“Four hundred seventeen dollars and thirty-seven cents!”

“Correct!” Dewey looked over to Louie. “Told you they could answer those questions.”

* * *

“What is the name of the famous painting depicting a farmer and his wife?” Dewey asked. Violet hit her buzzer, but Huey hadn’t made any motion to reach for it.

“American Gothic,” Violet declared.

“Correct!”

“Objection!” Huey called, stopping Dewey from giving the point to Violet. “That was a trick question. That painting depicts a farmer and his _daughter_ , not his wife. Although, it is a common misconception.” Dewey was confused, unsure what to say in response.

“Can I get a fact check, Louie?” Dewey called to the duck in green, off screen. A moment passed before Louie answered.

“Point to Huey.” He announced.

“Okay, fact check puts the score tied, twenty-twenty.” Dewey declared, putting the cards on the table. “Luckily, I have a five-point bonus card that will declare the winner!” Fearing her utter humiliation in the bet, Lena came up with an extra bonus.

“What do you all say we make this more interesting?” Lena asked, looking to the boxes still sitting on the desk. “Whoever loses still has to present the blackmail in the box to the camera,”

“That wasn’t the deal!” Huey argued, getting up out of his seat.

“I’m on board,” Louie said, ignoring Huey’s objections.

“You can’t do that!” Violet asked, breaking her monotone. Huey could see how worried she was and did the only thing he could think of.

“I forfeit,” he announced, sitting in his chair with his arms crossed. Louie stopped, gaping at his brother. “Show the entire world what’s in that box. But I won’t be a part of… this,” Louie knew that he was only doing that to protect whatever Violet’s secret was. A noble gesture, if it hadn’t come at such a terrible time.

“Okay, Huey forfeits, that means…” Lena was trying to announce Violet’s victory.

“I forfeit too,” Violet announced, also sitting with her arms crossed. “If we both forfeit with the same number of points, no one wins.” Louie and Lena both walked over to the box, making a silent agreement to open them at the same time.

“Huey, please, I don’t want to do this.” Louie pleaded, not wanting to reveal his brother’s secrets. “Just finish the game. I know you can win.” Huey wouldn’t budge.

“You should’ve thought of that two minutes ago,” Huey replied.

“Violet, come on. We both know what’s in here,” Lena added, desperation in her voice. “Help a sister out,”

“I’ll live with the consequences, as will you,” Violet answered. Lena and Louie sighed and moved to pull the lids off the boxes. Before they could, however, the door to the room slammed open. Everyone turned to see Ty Sabrewing and Donald Duck at the door. Donald walked over to Dewey and Ty to Lena, each picking them up by the back of their shirt to lift them to eye level.

“Grounded,” they said at the same time. They took the boxes out of their respective children’s hands and handed them to Huey and Violet.

“Dewey, wrap this up,” Donald ordered. “Show’s over.”

“Yes, Uncle Donald,” Dewey answered while the father figures walked out of the room, still holding the rebellious children in their hand. Dewey looked back toward the camera that Webby was holding. “And that’s all the time we have tonight. Please tune in for next week’s episode of Dewey Dew-Night!” Webby turned off the camera.

“Hey, since we’re not being held against our will, want to do the last question anyway?” Huey asked Violet.

“Only if all four of us agree that the results don’t leave this room,” Violet added, to which Dewey and Webby nodded.

“Okay, the final question worth five points!” Dewey said, building up anticipation. Violet and Huey readied their hands for the buzzer. Dewey pulled the final question out of his shirt sleeve.


	2. Aftermath

Huey and Violet left the room, smiling and boxes in hand while Dewey and Webby cleaned up the set.

“I never thought that would be the result,” Webby commented. Dewey removed the sign for Dewey Dew-Night.

“Well, it only comes natural,” he replied, “with age comes wisdom,”

“Actually, this time, it was the other way around. The younger won in an underdog triumph!”

“Oh. In that case, there was no excuse,”

* * *

“So, what was the bet they made, anyway?” Huey asked, sitting at the houseboat.

“Well, our parents are about to make them both fulfill their losing obligations as punishment for blackmailing us.” Violet answered, looking toward the edge of the pool. “They have to do a series of embarrassing dances and post them on the internet.” Huey followed her gaze and saw Louie and Lena doing the whip nae-nae dance while Donald recorded it. However, as they were doing the dance, Dewey had came out and saw their dancing.

“That is not how you do a stanky leg,” he said, standing next to them, “this is how you do the stanky leg!” He did the move, one-upping both Louie and Lena since his version was twice as good. In response, Lena picked up Dewey with her magic and dropped him in the pool for prolonging her embarrassment.

“You can stop my dance moves, but you can’t silence the truth!” Dewey yelled, swimming out of the pool.

Seeing the time, Violet realized they should be getting home soon.

“Lena, after this one, we should depart,” Violet called.

“Dang it, Vi, now we have to start over!” Lena complained. Huey looked at his box, guessing what was in it, and lifted the lid to confirm his suspicions.

“You know, if you want to know what’s in my box, I’ll show it to you,” Huey said, offering up his to Violet.

“That’s sweet, Hubert,” Violet complimented, pushing the red box back. “but until I’m ready to show you my box, I shouldn’t see yours yet.”

“I understand,” Huey agreed.

* * *

Violet sat on her bed under the moonlight when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” she called, letting Lena into her room.

“Hey, Vi,” she greeted, looking at her adoptive sister, “I just wanted to apologize for the whole blackmail thing,” Violet didn’t show any emotion, but Lena knew Violet well enough to know she was mad the entire walk home.

“Apology accepted,” Violet said, looking at the purple box she’d left on her bed, “but forgiveness isn’t so simple,”

“I get it,” Lena said. “If you’d like, you can tell the boys and Webby some of my secrets. I won’t get mad about it.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you. Your secrets are yours to share,” Lena cringed. Violet really knew how to twist a dagger in the wound, but Lena took it in stride. She looked at the box as well.

“You know, he’s going to find out about that eventually,” Lena said, taking a seat in the office chair Violet kept in her room.

“I know. But I want it to be on my terms. Not yours.” Lena felt stupid, forgetting about her sister’s feelings just to avoid looking like a fool on the internet. “Considering I don’t want it to be awkward in our house for a long period of time, let’s agree that forgiveness will be once the video is uploaded.” Lena nodded.

“Good night, Vi,” she said as she left her room. Once she was gone, Violet opened the box.

* * *

Huey opened his red box, pulling out a small locket with a gold-colored chain. It was small, too small to fit around his neck, so instead Huey left it under his pillow.

“Hey, Huey,” Louie said, walking into the room. “Putting the bracelet back?”

“It’s not a bracelet,” he replied. “You know it wasn’t cool what you did.”

“I know,” Louie said, feeling a little guilty. “I didn’t mean for it to go that far,”

“But in a weird way, you did me a favor,” Huey added, surprising Louie and Dewey, who had been ready to sleep in his bed. “Before she left, I offered Violet a look at it. She turned it down, but I don’t think I would have done it before you and Lena threatened to show hers.”

“Well, then no problem,” Louie said, before a pillow hit him in the face.

“You do it again and I’ll show you how similar my anger is to Uncle Donald’s,” Huey threatened, making his youngest brother gulp.

“Noted,” Louie threw the pillow back up to Huey and within minutes, the lights were out and the three of them were in bed. Huey pulled out the locket, opening it and looked at the picture.

“Good night, Violet,” he whispered so his brothers wouldn’t hear, before putting it back under his pillow.

* * *

Violet pulled a doll out of her box, a duck wearing a red shirt and baseball cap, before laying down in her own bed. She placed the Huey doll next to her pillow.

“Good night, Hube- Huey,” she whispered before falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m caught up for now. I’ve got a slight idea for the next one, so I hope I can build on it a little.

**Author's Note:**

> This dragged on a little longer than I expected it to. I know, all of you were hoping for an ending to the Battle of the Nerds, but I decided a bit of ambiguity was in order. Anyway, this was originally going to be longer, but then I thought that it was dragging on and kind of started to lose the prompt, so now it’s shorter and the other part is for Day 4. Please remember to comment.


End file.
